Dar przemiany
by Sophie Starlight
Summary: Kilka słów na temat Magii Ciała z perspektywy pewnej magini.


Czułam się słaba.

Nie tylko na ciele. Rana, która nieomal mnie zabiła, dzięki magii już dawno się zagoiła, jednakże dopiero po tygodniu mogłam w ogóle podnieść się z łóżka - poprzednie próby kończyły się zawrotami głowy i upadkiem. Chociaż według wszystkich odzyskiwałam siły w niezwykłym tempie, fizycznie i psychicznie byłam niezdolna do walki. Moja magia dziedziczna, Magia Ciała, jak na razie nie okazała się bardzo przydatna. Co prawda to z jej pomocą potrafiłam zmienić się w kogoś innego, ale tylko kiedy kogoś pocałowałam, pomalowawszy wcześniej usta szminką-medium. Poza podstawowymi zaklęciami typu lewitacji nie mogłam wiele zdziałać. Nic dziwnego, że użytkowników tego rodzaju magii uważano za najsłabszych.

Musiałam stać się silniejsza. Dla siebie, dla moich przyjaciół.

Dla Takeshiego, którego nieobecność sprawiała mi ból dotkliwszy niż ostrze _Zmierzchu_.

* * *

Po bitwie o gildię Camelot, w której ze względu na swoje osłabienie nie brałam udziału, a w której Mui prawie straciła brata, udało się zawrzeć tymczasowy rozejm. Choć walki wciąż trwały, nie były tak długie i brutalne. Wszyscy musieli odzyskać siły, niezależnie od tego, po której stronie walczył.

Od momentu, w którym mogłam ustać na nogach bez podpierania się, przesiadywałam w bibliotece. Rozejm sprawił, że mogłam to robić dłużej, bez nieustającej obecności któregoś ze strażników. W tej wojnie każdy mag był bezcenny, dlatego dbano, by nikt nie był sam. W moim przypadku uznano, że Mui i Kazumi (ostatnie wydarzenia sprawiły, że zaczęliśmy mówić sobie po imieniu) są moimi ochroniarzami.

Westchnęłam głęboko. W przeciągu dwóch tygodni nie udało mi się znaleźć _żadnej_ , nawet najmniejszej informacji o wykorzystywaniu Magii Ciała poza tym, co już wiedziałam. Sądziłam, że coś powinno być na ten temat w księgozbiorze naszej szkoły, ale, jak widać, pomyliłam się. Odłożyłam książkę na półkę i już miałam zabrać się za przeszukiwanie kolejnej, gdy z tyłu dobiegł mnie czyjś głos.

-Znowu tu jesteś?

Odwróciłam się, by zobaczyć stojącą w drzwiach blondwłosą kobietę.

-Pani Eno, co pani tutaj robi? Nie powinna pani...

-... siedzieć w kwaterze głównej? Być może, ale postanowiłam zobaczyć, co u ciebie. I nie mów proszę do mnie 'pani', nie jestem w końcu tak dużo starsza od ciebie.

-Dobrze. Myślałam, że znajdę coś na temat swojej magii dziedzicznej, jednak najwyraźniej nic o tym nie ma.

Ena poprawiła kapelusz na swojej głowie, po czym mrugnęła do mnie przyjacielsko.

-Jeśli chcesz się czegoś dowiedzieć, szukaj w bibliotece Camelotu. Kryje w sobie więcej, niż możesz przypuszczać- powiedziała, zostawiając mnie samą.

Skuszona nielegalną propozycją uśmiechnęłam się do siebie, a w następnej chwili pobiegłam do najbliższego lustra.

* * *

Nikt nie podejrzewał, że po zamknięciu podziemnej biblioteki ktoś wciąż tam będzie. Nie było łatwo się tam dostać - po drodze musiałam kilka razy omijać patrole strażników. Ponieważ byłam jeszcze zwykłą uczennicą, a także nie należałam do gildii, nie miałam prawa wstępu do miejsc, w których przechowywano skrywaną przed oczami ciekawskich wiedzę.

Upewniwszy się, że jest pusto, wyciągnęłam z kieszeni podręczną latarkę i zaczęłam chodzić wzdłuż kolejnych regałów.

-Magia Ciała... To musi gdzieś tu być!- mamrotałam, poszukując odpowiedniego działu.

Minęło trochę czasu, nim znalazłam odpowiednie miejsce - tak jak sądziłam, biblioteka żeńskiej gildii Camelot była ogromna. Ku mojemu zdumieniu już w pierwszej, bardzo starej księdze udało mi się znaleźć coś ciekawego, mimo iż musiałam do jej otwarcia użyć aż dwóch wsuwek, a także radzić sobie z zamazanymi linijkami tekstu. Usiadłam na podłodze, co jakiś czas przecierając zmęczone oczy.

 _"Chociaż postrzegana jako najmniej pożyteczny z rodzajów magii dziedzicznej, Magia Ciała jest, w przeciwieństwie do innych typów magii, bardzo złożona. Mimo iż niewielu może w to uwierzyć, najlepszymi uzdrowicielami byli właśnie magowie Ciała. Potrafili oni zmieniać strukturę ciała innego człowieka tak, by jak najszybciej mógł on wyzdrowieć..._

 _...Wyjątkowość Magii Ciała polega nie tylko na skutecznym leczeniu innych, ale także, a właściwie w głównej mierze, na zmianie swojego ciała. To właśnie zdolność przemiany i dopasowania swojej istoty do otoczenia sprawia, że nie należy pod żadnym pozorem lekceważyć jej użytkowników...  
_

 _...potrzeba medium do rzucania zaklęć potężniejszych (takich jak zaklęcia żywiołów oraz przybranie postaci innej osoby) jest oczywista, jednakże w pozostałych przypadkach użytkownik tego rodzaju magii nie musi korzystać z żadnego przedmiotu, gdyż to jego ciało jest właściwym medium..."_

Nic więcej nie udało mi się przeczytać, głównie dlatego, że byłam za bardzo zmęczona, by coś więcej zrozumieć, a także pozostałe strony były zbyt niewyraźnie zapisane. Podejrzewałam, że nie uda mi się w najbliższym czasie wrócić do biblioteki, dlatego odłożyłam opasły tom na miejsce. Zamiast niego sięgnęłam po nierzucającą się w oczy książkę, której okładka zdawała się żyć własnym życiem.

Ze względu na brak większego lustra, którego mogłabym użyć jako portalu, wyciągnęłam z kieszeni spódniczki puderniczkę. Ostrożnie spojrzałam przez znajdujące się w niej lusterko - dziewczyny z gildii pokazały mi, jak wykorzystywać niepozornie wyglądające przedmioty jako okna na świat - po czym, upewniwszy się, że Mui już śpi, wróciłam do naszego wspólnego pokoju. Przebrałam się w piżamę, a ostatnią rzeczą, którą zapamiętałam, było światło księżyca padające na moją poduszkę.

* * *

Następnego dnia wybrałam się do parku przy szkole. Bariera chroniąca to miejsce została odtworzona, zaś dzięki stałej obserwacji i wzmacnianiu jej czułam się dosyć bezpiecznie. Uśmiechnęłam się, gdy w oddali zobaczyłam kwitnące krzaki tawuły oraz zawilce. Podeszłam do wielobarwnych roślin i usiadłam na ławce obok, by zastanowić się nad tym, co przeczytałam poprzedniego wieczoru.

Z tego, co zrozumiałam, nie potrzebowałam medium jako takiego, by korzystać z Magii Ciała. Nie wiedziałam jednak, jak mogłam zmieniać swoją postać bez pomocy szminki. Nie miałam również pojęcia, co oznaczało sformułowanie "dopasowania się istoty". Czy chodziło o to, że użytkownik przejmował inne cechy?

W oddali zobaczyłam idącego Kazumiego. Pomachałam do niego. Jednocześnie przyjrzałam się bliżej kwiatom i ich liściom. Urzekały mnie swoimi łagodnymi kolorami i zdawały się zachęcać do zostania z nimi. Dotknęłam miękkich płatków Stwierdziłam, że... _chciałabym stać się kwiatami_.

-Kurumi, co ty...?!

Nie miałam przy sobie szminki, a jednak pod moimi stopami pojawił się fioletowy kwadrat z symbolami. W chwilę później zniknął, a ja poczułam się zaskakująco lekka. Popatrzyłam w dół.

Całe moje ciało składało się z kolorowych płatków i liści, drżących przy najmniejszym ruchu. Powolnym krokiem ruszyłam w kierunku fontanny, tam zaś przejrzałam się w wodzie. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że właśnie użyłam Magii Ciała bez medium.

Prawie podskoczyłam z radości, ale natychmiast przypomniałam sobie, że to dopiero połowa sukcesu. Jeśli uda mi się wrócić do normalnej postaci, będzie to oznaczało...

Że nie jestem bezużyteczna.

Pomyślałam szybko o powrocie do normalnego wyglądu. I znów ziemia pode mną zalśniła purpurą, a wtedy ponownie byłam sobą. Nieświadomie przeprowadzony eksperyment udał się, a ja pobiegłam do przyjaciela i wyściskałam go. Nie protestował.

* * *

W ciągu następnych kilku dni udało mi się opanować sztukę przemiany ciała bez korzystania z medium. Na początku nauczyłam się kontrolować zmianę wzrostu, wagi, a także długości i koloru włosów i skóry. Gdy robiłam to już bez problemu, a także wiedziałam dokładnie, jakie zmiany zachodzą wtedy w moim ciele, przeszłam do następnego etapu, czyli przemiany w coś innego, tak jak to było w wypadku kwiatów.

Do tego już potrzebne były różne przedmioty. Z pomocą Mui udało się znaleźć kilka kulek, które bez problemu mogły zmieścić się w mojej kieszeni. Chociaż zajęło mi to trochę czasu, dałam radę zmienić je kolejno w kulkę drewnianą, kamienną, stalową, gumową i diamentową. Dotykając ich moje dłonie, a później także inne części ciała zmieniały się w dany materiał. Wykorzystywałam również to, co znajdowało się wokół mnie. Dzięki temu mój organizm stawał się silniejszy fizycznie, przejmując właściwości danej rzeczy.

Sprawiło to także, że mój charakter zmieniał się. Nieznacznie, ale z każdą przemianą. Zaczęłam postrzegać świat w zupełnie inny sposób. Na przykład po zmianie w diament potrafiłam zachować o wiele większą trzeźwość umysłu niż dawniej, nie odczuwałam aż tak strachu, z kolei będąc przez jakiś czas jednym z tysięcy kwiatów dostrzegałam szczegóły, których inni nie dostrzegali.

Kiedy zrozumiałam, co się dzieje, uśmiechnęłam się. Byłam silniejsza niż kiedyś, potrafiłam o siebie zadbać. Spełniłam prośbę Takao Oigamiego - jednego z niewielu, który wierzył, że mi się uda.

Mogłam pomóc Takeshiemu.


End file.
